Complex workpieces often need to be inspected using non-destructive inspection/evaluation apparatus and/or methods. One conventional method is a hand-held inspection of the workpiece. However, this method may have a limited range of inspection. Another conventional method is to inspect a workpiece using a probe on the end of a member. However, it may be difficult and/or time-consuming to place the probe properly against the workpiece for the inspection due to the hard-to-reach area and the necessity of the probe being in proper alignment against the workpiece. Another conventional method is magnetic coupling of a probe against the workpiece. However, this may require access to the backside of the workpiece which may not be accessible.
An apparatus and/or method is needed which may solve one or more problems of one or more of the conventional apparatus and/or methods.